


"Hey, do you believe in fate?"

by dickok



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Cheesy, Fluff, M/M, Memories, One Shot, Past life, Probably not that great, Short One Shot, but really short, newtmas - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 21:47:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14387784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dickok/pseuds/dickok
Summary: Thomas comes up into the maze bringing some memories WCKD missed when erasing his whole life from his mind, these memories will change everything for someone already in there.





	"Hey, do you believe in fate?"

**Author's Note:**

> As I mentioned in the tags, I have just changed a couple things around but I've never done Newtmas before and this was just an idea I had. Wrote this a bit fast so sorry if it doesn't make sense or is a bit crap lmao

The boys and teresa crowded around the box in an instant once they heard the recognisable sound of it coming up. Usually with someone new. It reached the top and as per usual, the person coming up was freaking out. 

Newt pushed to the front to try and calm them down. Once he came face to face with the boy, he got even more of a shock than he expected.

The boy stopped thrashing when he gained eye contact with Newt, he spoke one word before passing out from shock.

“Isaac?!”

Everyone stayed silent for a good ten minutes before someone spoke up, “who’s Isaac?”

Newt wasn’t sure how the others didn’t know his real name, he tried to recall when he got his name back to his memory, remembering it was only Alby with him. Crap Alby was going to tell them it was him the boy remembered, what will they all think?

He looked over to Alby to see he was already looking at him with a ‘I am sorry’ look, but before he could even say anything, all the others were looking at him. As if it had suddenly clicked.

“I knew Newton wasn’t a real name!” Chuck interjected 

“Newt how the hell does he know you? And how does he know your name?” Minho raised an eyebrow 

Oh great. They all already assumed he was guilty of something. He knew as much as them for gods sake!  
“I don’t bloody know! Maybe the boy will know, I didn’t think we were supposed to have any memories of our past”

“I can tell you… I remember how I know you Ise. But I’ll only talk to you alone”

“OOOOOOOO” the others shrieked, knowing the teasing would get Newt flustered 

“Alright, I’ll talk with you” Newt reluctantly agreed, “but only if you call me Newt”

“Um, alright?”

—

“Can you remember your name, shank?” 

“No, I don’t know why I only remember the stuff about you. I just think I am not supposed to, its going to be harder that I remember and you don’t. I think I’d prefer to have no memories at all” Thomas frowned, playing with his hands

“Be grateful you remember something, we’d all kill for a connection to our past lives”

“Well Isa-Newt, you might not want to know this stuff, it might not be what you want to hear”

“Just tell me, it’ll be fine, relax. Well at least try too, because you might as well get used to it now you’re gunna be stuck here”

Round the corner, Teresa, Minho, Chuck, Gally and Alby were listening into the conversation pressed flat against the wall leading up to the door way of the hut the boys were in. Even though their self conscious knew it was wrong and Newt and this boy deserved privacy. 

“Can anyone hear anything up front?” Minho whispered

“Shhh! He’s about to say what he remembers, maybe another one of us knew him?” Teresa replied

“Maybe we all knew him?” Chuck asked, being cut off with a firm shush as Teresa announced the boy was about to reveal the memory.

Thomas took a deep breath as he prepared to tell Newt what he remembered from out of this place, (he still wasn’t quite sure where he was since he kind of forgot to ask after getting immediately distracted by a big flood of confusing memories)

“Well believe me if you will, but we were in a 3 year relationship before they took you from me and put you here, I had to watch you on a screen. I can’t quite remember what it is they do to get us here, but I do remember losing you and crying over you. I loved you and you loved me. I know this is quite over whelming I am sorry but incase it triggered something…I don’t know what I was thinking Newt sorry I am an idiot” Thomas trailed off as he realised this was leading no where. What did he think? That they’d have it as good as they did? The reality is, it would never be like it was again. Why was it only him that remembered? Probably another cruel game. 

Thomas got up, ready to leave. The others outside were in utter shock until they snapped back to reality and realised they had to make a quick move to not get caught. As Teresa was at the front she began to push the boys away from the door, until they heard a bang. 

Looking into the tent they saw Newt on the floor, head first. They knew they could pretend to have heard the bang from afar and ran to come and find out what it was. They knew the new boy would freak out.

“Oh god Newt! What happened to him?” Alby ran in, immediately going to help him.

“One second he was walking out the room next second he trips over the bed peg and smacked his head on another one. Oh no, oh crap! Is he okay? I am sorry!” Thomas panicked after seeing some blood dribbling from Newts forehead , great he doesn’t even know any of these people and the one he does just knocked himself out.

They all decide to lay Newt on his bed until he came back to consciousness 5 minutes or so later. He opened his eyes, looking around and grabbing him head to soothe the pain. 

“What…happened?” He croaked, turning his head to see his friends and Thomas? Thomas..? Wait what? 

His friends all saw him go wide eyed as his vision stayed on the new boy.

“Newt what’s-“ Minho started, assuming maybe he had a bit of a concussion.

“Thomas? T-Tommy? Is it really you?” Newts eyes brimmed with tears “I never thought I would see you again! I can’t believe I forgot you..I am so sorry!” He cried, sobbed, everyone around him was in shock as they realised all Newt needed was a small concussion to remember a memory so close to his heart. To be reunited with his one true love. Everyone watched them hold each other with soft smiles, they were embraced so tight no one thought they were ever willing to let go again. 

Minho nudged Teresa softly, “Hey, do you believe in fate?”

“I couldn’t doubt it after this, not even if i tried to”


End file.
